エバーフロストクエスト
*'パーマフロストクエスト' ストームエッジ島 Brahnagan MacLahnan # 41 エバフロにまつわるエトセトラ - The Stories of Everfrost # 41 開拓民の危険を減らせ - Cull the Threat to the Pioneers # 42 続・開拓民の危険を減らせ - Further Culling # 43 何かと物入り、開拓民 - Supplies for the Pioneers Li Ning Ventur # 42 馬車を持っていないパイオニア - A Pioneer without a Wagon # 42 愛の形見もサメの胃に…？ - The Gift of a Token # 42 海に沈んだ結婚指輪 - Uncertainties in the Deep Burm Grunthor *41 Grunthorのサカナ（リピート可能） - Fish for Grunthor Marta Terrilon *48 Marta Terrilonの毛皮狩り - Marta Terrilon's Fur Hunt エバーストーム湾 Seth McMannus *42 Seth McMannusの遺産 - The Legacy of Seth McMannus オブジェクトトリガー *44 冷たいコイン - An Icy Coin *45 Daelicの骨 - Daelic's Bones *47 針と糸 - Needle and Thread *47 大荒れの海 - Turbulent Waters アイススパイア峰アクセス関連 #43 MacYeeの種まき - Sowing the Seeds of MacYee #45 海底に眠る薔薇 - The Gems of the Rose #47 2本のツルハシ - The Twin Mining Picks #43 正義のガヴェル - The Gavel of Justice #43 オオカミの剣 - Blades of the Wolf #40 Karg Icebearの運命 - The Fate of Karg Icebear #45 Karg Icebear の感謝（その他） - Karg's Gratitude ミラガルの魔法展示場アクセス関連 #48 魔法展示場を探して - In Search of a Menagerie #*46 ブリジッドパインの守護精霊 - The Spirit of the Frigid Pine #*48 The Spirit of Wintry Mist - The Spirit of Wintry Mist #*48 The Spirit of Arctic Doom - The Spirit of Arctic Doom #*48 The Spirit of Polar Lights - The Spirit of Polar Lights ビターウィンド・トレッチ Emery Seastrider *45 うっかりEmeryに食料調達（リピート可能） - Emery Seastrider's Supply Run ビターウィンド開拓民キャンプ Thala Rohquilin #42 オオカミと開拓者 - Thar Be Wolves #43 続・オオカミと開拓者 - Thar Also Be Bears Sarissa Icechyld #42 摘みませレタス de レッツゴー！ - Lettuce Eat Our Vegetables #43 とろけるステーキ、肉印 - The Tender Flesh of the Icewolf #44 極地！ウールるん♪滞在記 - Shear Boredom #44 張っちまっても爬虫類 - Patent Leather Lizards #45 十分過ぎる角 - A Horn Aplenty Thyr Stormhammer #44 人は住めるか、ジャゲッド・プレイン - Scouting the Jagged Plains #44 加護を求めてヴァルキリー - Peace with the Valkyries #45 ワルキューレへの好意 - A Favor for the Valkyries #44 冷えた絆は取り戻せるか - Frozen Family Ties ジャゲッド・プレイン オブジェクトトリガー *42 血の女帝、立つ - The Blood Countess Rises ホロウフロスト・グローヴ オブジェクトトリガー *42 氷に覆われた巻物 - The Frozen Scroll *45 霜に覆われた墓穴 - The Frost Covered Grave スノウスウォーンのハンター基地 Trapper Stu Wart #47 食らえトログよ毒の罠 - Toxifying the Trogs #47 罠を探してトラッピン！ - Trapfinding #47 厳しきツンドラ、自然の掟 - The Ferocity of the Tundra Berviel Yolwynon #47 世界樹の運命は… - The Fate of the World Tree #47 救え、世界樹の根！ - Save the Root! #47 放て、とどめの一撃を！ - Strike the Final Blow Shaman Snowfell *47 裁きを厭わば、裁くなかれ - Judge Not, Lest Ye Be Judged *47 トログよ虚言を弄するな - Lying Trogs! Baldus Stormhammer #47 シバーファングのお宝モン - Treasures of the Shiverfang #47 Icy Shiverに背筋も凍り - They Give Me the Shivers #48 建築的な建設物 - Constructive Constructs Becka Snowsworn *45 Snow Leopardの毛皮が入った樽 - A Barrel of Snow Leopard Pelts - repeatable *45 強固な皮の毛皮が入った樽 - A Barrel of Strengthened Leather Pelts - repeatable *45 スタグの皮が入った樽 - A Barrel of Stag Hides - repeatable *45 トログロダイトの皮膚が入った樽 - A Barrel of Troglodyte Skin - repeatable シヴァーファングの洞窟 オブジェクトトリガー *49 フローズンテンペストのかけらを探して - The Search for Shards 守護者の渓谷 オブジェクトトリガー *49 ツンドラ・テラーを倒せ！ - Destroy the Tundra Terrors 廃墟と化した入植地 Inon McCoven # 48 毎日、毎日、ぼくらは血斑を（リピート可能） - What a Chore Seamus McCoven # 48 残されしものと、守り抜く決意 - Protecting What's Left # 48 絆を取り戻すかのごとく - Piecing Together the Remains # 48 誇りの回復、再建で - Honor through Rebuilding # 48 そこにある野生を役立てて - Making Use of the Local Wildlife # 48 クロムイズの武器 - Kromise Steel Areth Windvell # 48 復讐は大盛りで - A Giant Size Serving of Revenge # 48 洞窟の崩壊 - Collapse the Caverns # 48 ジャイ × ゴブ同盟の気配 - Hints of an Alliance # 48 連帯責任の復讐劇 - And Your Goblin Too! アイスギル・ラグーン Rainscour #48 Rainscour、復讐の味を知る - Vengeance ist Rainscour's! #48 偽りの支援 - A False Show of Support #49 ゴブ、下克上？　ああ無情 - Widding Us of Webclaw オブジェクトトリガー *47 身も凍る体験談 - A Chilling Experience アイテムトリガー *42 ハラスの空の下で - Over Halas *44 最後の旅路 - One Last Voyage *45 防寒のグラブ - Insulated Warmers *46 氷の指輪 - Deep Ice *47 Gunukの腰帯 - Girding of Gunuk その他 Aubrak *85 ワナビーとワンド - Don't Wand-er Off Just Yet... アップデート履歴 クレジット Category:ゾーン別クエスト